


Still Blushing

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Uniform Kink, school girl fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: You decided to tease Jason back and get revenge for him tormenting you. But Jason being Jason, just wouldn’t let you get the upper hand. Part 2 to Blushes.





	Still Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who commented and kudos-ed on Blushes! Since you all liked it so much and wanted a part 2, here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

You heard a soft knock on the door.

Wearing nothing but your silk robe, you walk to open it. 

Jason stood there, leaning against the frame. His eyes raked you from top to bottom, stopping momentarily at your chest, looking at the nipples which were poking through. 

He was still sweaty and flushed from patrol, wearing his undershirt and cargo pants. 

“You needed me?” he said huskily. 

“Come in,” you invited, noting how Jason sweaty and fresh from patrol being in your dark room alone with you was already making you feel the familiar heat on your cheeks. 

Your adoptive brother stepped inside your room, heading straight for the bed. 

“Uhm, what are you doing?” you stopped him. 

He spun around and looked at you, wide eyed. 

“Uh, I thought you- uhm, I thought- what?” he stammered. 

You smirked at him, happy that you out of all people had made him second guess himself.

“Take off your shirt,” you tried giving an order, but ended up squeaking the words.

“Demanding are we?” he chuckled and obeyed regardless.

You stepped closer to him and reached out a shaky hand to touch his bare chest, raking your fingers down to his hard stomach. You glanced and saw his already hard cock straining against his pants, outlined by the light of your small lamp on your desk, waiting to be freed. 

Should you do it? Would he get mad? Well, he was hard and you were sure he wouldn't mind.

Convincing yourself, you brushed your fingers on it, earning a hiss from him. 

You took your hand away and stepped back. 

“Okay, you may leave now,” you smiled sweetly, glad the dim room could hide your red and nervous face. 

“What?” he questioned, confused. 

“You may leave now,” you repeated slowly. 

He frowned and let out a huff of frustration, putting his shirt back on. And then, he slowly smiled. 

“I see what you’re doing,” he narrowed his eyes at you. 

“Asking you to leave?” you looked at him innocently.

“This is payback for all those times, isn’t it?” he scowled. 

“Jason, a sweet innocent girl like me doesn’t do revenge,” you explained, “It’s unbecoming, and not to mention, petty.”

“We both know you’re not innocent,” he growled, stalking towards you. He came in close, your lips almost touching. 

You felt the blush on your cheeks growing more and attempted to look away from the intensity of his gaze, but stood your ground. 

“You were just a cockslut not too long ago,” he brushed your cheeks lightly with his fingers, “You were just telling me how much you wanted me, princess.”

You were tempted to drop your tough act and fall on your knees, begging him to take you on the bed then and there, but your stubbornness and pride didn’t allow you to do so. 

“Besides,” he continued, “An innocent girl wouldn’t make _sounds_ that makes my cock hard when I’m out on patrol.”

He gripped your hips and grinded his hard on against you. 

“Only a _naughty_ girl would distract daddy when he’s out kicking ass,” he whispered against your lips. 

_Oh_. Your pussy was leaking. You couldn't find your voice.

He left. 

You cursed to yourself. You originally wanted to get your revenge, teasing him until he broke. You wanted to take charge this time and stop letting him step all over you. 

But Jason was naturally dominant, an alpha in the truest sense of the word. Wanting to have the roles switch would cause him to fight back even harder.

And you? You were a good girl, innocent on the outside, and shy. Not to mention had the tendency of being submissive and _enjoying_ it.

But you were a Wayne, and a Robin. You weren't going to give up just yet. 

So the next day after school, you lounged on the living room sofa, scrolling down your phone. Jason walked in and joined you.

“How was school?” he asked.

“Usual,” you replied absent-mindedly, continuing to pay attention to your phone instead, avoiding his eyes.

You lied down and rested your head on the sofa arm, swinging your legs onto Jason's lap. 

“What are you doing?” he side eyed you. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” you dismissed. 

Suddenly your phone wasn't in your hands anymore. Jason had snatched it away from you so fast that you hadn't even realised he moved in the first place. 

“Seriously?” he exclaimed, showing the screen to you. 

You grinned at the sight of the page that was on your phone. A blog, full with pictures of muscular and handsome male models, mostly shirtless. 

“It’s endless!” he frowned at your phone, scrolling down even more. 

“That's the best part,” you shrugged, fighting embarrassment, “Can I have it back now?” 

He glared at you and stood up suddenly, almost throwing you off the couch. You watch him as he stared down at you, maintaining your position but also holding out a hand to him, asking for your phone back. 

He pocketed it. 

You figured the best way to fuck with him back was to make him frustrated and angry, riling him up just to get a reaction out of him. It wasn't hard to rile Jason Todd up anyway. 

Especially when you took a guess that he was definitely the jealous type.

In your head, you had expected him to huff aloud and then storm out. You had expected him to start defensively arguing that an innocent girl like you shouldn't be looking at what could be considered soft porn. 

You had expected him to make a scene, and you were going to just smile smugly, indicating that you had won that round because you got him jealous.

What you hadn't expect, was him to climb on top of you, holding both your hands down on the couch, leaning his face but a breaths distance away from yours. 

“Why would you need that, kitten?” he whispered against your lips, “When you could have the real thing right here?”

He took your hand and pressed it against his hard stomach under his shirt, dragging it up slowly to his chest. His body felt warm against your skin, your heart beating out of your chest. 

You flushed, all sense of confidence gone.

“And you know what? I bet you I’m a hundred times better in bed than any of them. Wanna know why?” he drawled. 

“Why?” you breathed. 

“Because, baby girl,” he purred, “Daddy _knows_ you, what you like, what you _crave_.” 

Your breath hitched when he put his hand on your waist, riding your shirt up. 

“But,” he added, “If you would still prefer to drool over men on your screen, be my guest.”

He took his hand away and climbed off you, standing up and handing you your phone, a smug smirk plastered on his face. 

You scowled and snatched it away from him, upset that your planned had failed yet again. 

*** 

“I want to sit next to Dick,” you rushed to join Dick at one side of the booth while Jason had to sit on the opposite side. 

The diner was packed that night, cops and students, families and friends- the bustle of Gotham city didn’t stop indoors. 

“Aw, I’m touched,” Dick feigned wiping a tear from his eyes. 

“It’s coz you’re my favorite brother, Dickie,” you hugged him from the side.

“And you’re my favorite sister!” he hugged you back. 

“I’m your only sister,” you pouted at him. 

“That’s why you’re my favorite,” he chuckled, and then kissed you on the cheek. 

Even though you had nothing but sibling love for Dick, you still weren’t used to be casually kissed. You blushed, avoiding eye contact with both Dick or Jason. 

Dick noticed, and chuckled. “Now I know why Jay likes to mess with you.”

You looked at Jason, expecting him to start his signature angry scowl, but he simply shrugged. 

Your orders came, you ate.

“I gotta pee,” Dick announced. 

You rolled your eyes and stood up, letting him out of the booth. 

“How do you wear your- uh, _work clothes_ , when you have to pee every fifteen minutes?” you complained. 

“With finesse and a lot of practice,” he grinned, making his way to the restroom and leaving you with Jason. 

You stared at each other for a few moments, poker faced. Then, “You can’t possibly think that you can make me jealous by using Grayson,” he snorted. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you deadpanned. 

“Favorite brother? Grayson? Really?” he shook his head, “You gotta try harder than that, sweetheart. Grayson is the last person I’d get jealous over.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Okay fine, maybe once upon a time,” he admitted, “But I’m over that.”

An imaginary light bulb switched on in your head, and you resisted a smile. 

“You can try to make me jealous all you want, even though I don’t see the reason why unless it’s just to get back to me,” he added, “But I assure you, since I know what you’re doing, I’m not going to get jealous.”

“Timothy!” you screeched, flinging yourself into Tim’s arms when the three of you got back from the diner. 

“Hey, sis,” he chuckled in your hair, hugging you back tightly. 

“We live in the same house, Tim. Why haven’t I seen you in two weeks?” you pouted. 

“Been busy,” he shrugged. 

Still in Tim’s embrace, you stole a look at Jason, who clenched his jaw. 

“Well, I’m having trouble with my trigonometry,” you told him, “Could you teach me?”

“Sure!” he replied enthusiastically. 

“I’ll go get my stuff, wait here,” you rushed to retrieve your things from your room. 

When you got back to the living room, you saw Jason was playing with his phone, stretched out on the sofa and Tim was on his laptop, sitting crossed-legged on the floor. 

“Where’s Dick?” you asked, sitting on the carpet next to Tim, laying out your books in front of you. 

“Went to shower,” Jason mumbled. 

“So what do you need help with?” Tim set aside his laptop. 

You opened the page and showed him the questions, pretending to give him your undivided attention when he explained. 

You showered him with compliments, saying how he was such a good teacher, or how he could explain things so well. 

“So you have to calculate sin A and cos A first in order to get tan A? And then you just put the answer for sin A over cos A and that’s the tangent?” you asked. 

“Yup, that’s it,” Tim nodded. 

“Ohh,” you feigned realization, “I think I get it now. You’re so smart, Tim.”

“It’s pretty basic stuff,” Tim smiled awkwardly. 

“I know it’s probably basic to you, Tim, but I couldn’t exactly ask Jason here to teach me, could I?” you glanced at Jason, who was gripping his phone tightly, knuckles turning white. 

“Besides,” you continued before Tim could protest, “You’re an all-rounder. I knew I could count on you. Thanks, Tim.”

Throwing all your reservations aside, you pecked him on the cheeks. 

Tim started blushing and sputtering, just like you would if the situation were reversed. In fact, you had to try your hardest to not blush along with him. 

God, taking charge _so_ wasn't your style.

But your attention was on Jason, who all but stormed out of the room. 

When Tim came to his senses, he asked, “What’s going on between you and Jason? You guys are usually close.”

You panicked internally, fearing that you might get caught. You decided the best course of action wasn’t to outright deny it, because Tim would catch your lie in an instant, but to skim around the edges of the truth. 

“He’s been torturing me for weeks, Tim,” you complained, “Making fun of me for no reason at all.”

“So you thought it was best to insult his intelligence,” Tim chuckled. 

“I’m petty,” you shrugged, “And it’s not like he didn’t deserve it.”

“So I’m guessing you actually know how to do trigo?” he raised an eyebrow at you. 

You hesitated, pursing your lips. 

“You have no idea how hard it is to play dumb,” you whined. 

“I knew it!” Tim laughed. 

“But, thanks for bearing with me anyway,” you smiled. 

“Sure, but the next time you want to get back at Jason, please leave me out of it,” he grimaced, I “He’s only now starting to like me. You have no idea how hard it was to get on his good side.”

You felt a tinge of guilt for using Tim like that. 

“I’m sorry, Tim, I didn’t think of that,” you apologised. 

“It’s fine,” he waved his hand in dismissal. 

You talked with Tim some more, until you left to your room to actually study what you needed to. You heard the sound of footsteps and deep voices in the hallway.

The boys must have been getting ready to go out for patrol. 

You stayed up to read more, but then a message came in on your phone from Jason. 

You frowned. He should be in the middle of patrol. What was he doing texting you?

 _You win this round, kitten. But don't you think that I'm going to forget about this. You made daddy fucking angry._

You gaped at the text he had sent you. Soon after you read it, another message came in. 

A picture of his straining erection against his dark pants. The angle was from the front, so you could see the straps of his thigh holsters snake around his leg, accentuating _everything_. 

You felt yourself getting wet, and the heat on your cheeks started again.

You wanted to send a picture back to him, but that meant you submitting to him. 

You typed a reply. 

_I’m sorry for being a naughty girl, daddy. Please punish-_

No, no, no. That wasn't right. You deleted the message and started again.

 _Aren't you patrolling?_

That was neutral enough. He replied almost immediately. 

_At the building where you made me come last night. Thought of you._

You blushed. He was thinking of you. 

You wanted to respond in a way that wasn’t sexual enough for him to think he got to you, but still enough to make him want more. 

So you head to the bed and stripped, and spread your legs. The cool air felt refreshing on your wet cunt, making you leak even more. 

Gasping, you took two fingers and thrusted them in yourself easily and let it lather in your juices.   
You took them out and surprised yourself at how wet your fingers looked. 

You snapped a picture and sent it to him. 

Your phone buzzed loudly, he was calling you. 

“Hello?” you answered. 

“You naked on the bed again?” he asked, getting straight to the point. 

“Yeah,” you blushed at how easy it was for him to guess. He must have thought that you would be ready to just open your legs for him. 

You couldn’t let him think that. You needed to play hard to get. 

“This a habit for you, sweetheart?” you could hear his grin. 

“No,” you lied. 

“Only naughty girls lie,” he drawled. 

Damn. It was so easy for him to read you. 

“I’m not lying, Jason,” you huffed, “I won’t just spread my legs for you.”

“We’ll see about that,” he growled. 

_Click._

He had ended the call. 

That asshole hung up on you. 

You were fuming, and had to scream into your pillow.

He told you that you had won that round, but why didn’t it feel like a victory to you? 

You wanted to get under his skin and make him frustrated for a change, but you had ended up becoming the victim yet again. You didn’t want to admit that you just couldn’t _tame_ Jason Todd. 

If you tried to, he would bite back a hundred times harder. 

You needed to think of a plan, or multiple plans. You couldn’t be the one to break. You couldn’t be the one to just _submit_ to his teasing like a blushing schoolgirl- even though you were one. 

With a sigh, you put your clothes back on and went to bed 

***

With shame, you realised that you had spent almost all day in school thinking of ways to rile your adoptive brother up. It wasn’t all in vain, though. 

You thought that you should give up making him jealous. Instead, you were going to tease him sexually, and then acting like you didn’t know what was going on. That should rile him up. 

Coincidentally and luckily for you, that day the manor was almost empty- save Alfred who was cleaning the Batcave. Something about too much bat droppings, he complained in the car to you all the way home from school. 

Arriving, you walked into the living room and saw Jason on the single couch with his feet up, eating a plate of brownies while watching the TV. 

“Hey,” you greeted him nonchalantly before collapsing on the bigger couch, lying on your back. 

“Mmm,” he responded with his mouth full, eyes glued on the screen. 

It irked you. 

He had hung up on you last night after sending you a picture of his goddamn _boner_ and now he wasn’t even looking at you. 

You took off your blazer and unbutton your collar, loosening your tie. 

With your phone in hand, you started to absent-mindedly scroll through your social media, scowling at your screen. 

After a few minutes, you brought your foot towards yourself, bending your knee. You could immediately feel the cool air breeze under your skirt which was hiked up- probably revealing your pink panties you had put on that morning. 

You glanced at Jason, whose eyes were still glued to the screen. 

You shuffled a bit to make your skirt fall down to your thighs. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t spread your legs for me,” he said casually with his mouth full, still not looking at you. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” you replied, trying your best to sound relaxed.

You couldn't help but blush over the fact that you were practically flashing your adoptive brother. But your resolve made you stay your position, no matter how embarrassed you felt.

And so you stayed in that way for another few minutes, subconsciously jiggling your bent knee restlessly. 

You glanced again at him. 

He was still paying attention to the TV, but you could see hints of frustration. His jaw was clenched, his eyebrows were furrowed, his shoulders tensed. 

You smiled to yourself when you saw his crotch. 

He was half hard. 

Your eyes went back to your phone. You switched legs. 

He cleared his throat. A few minutes passed, and then, “Gave up on making me jealous so you plan to tease me then cock block me?” 

You would have been impressed by how accurate he was at reading you, and you would have been ticked by how he tried to make it seem so easy, but you noticed his voice was more strained than normal, which meant you were winning. 

“Dunno what you're talking about,” you repeated in the same deadpan voice. 

You were glad you stole a look at him, because you would have missed how his left eye twitched in annoyance. 

He switched off the TV and then got up. You looked up to him standing over you with a scowl on his face and a raging boner in his sweatpants. 

You tried to maintain eye contact with him, willing yourself not to look down at his crotch which was basically at your eye level. 

You raised an eyebrow. 

“You're so cute,” he said in a low voice, surprising you.

“W-what?” you stammered. 

“You're trying to tease me but you've been blushing the whole time,” he subtly changed his scowl into a smirk. 

Why did he have to mention the blushing? That made you blush even harder. 

You stared back at your phone- for a second, because it had disappeared from your hands all of a sudden. 

Jason pocketed the phone and climbed over you, holding your hands down just like before. 

“You’ve been naughty, haven’t you?” he growled a question. 

You just stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Answer me,” he insisted. 

You slowly nodded. 

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Y-yes,” you stuttered. 

“Yes what?” he taunted you. 

“Yes,” you gulped, “Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he smiled, pleased. 

Your brain felt like it short-circuited. All your resolve was gone. He had that power over you, to make you _submit_ with just a few words. 

“Now,” he continued, “I want you to go to your room and fix your tie. Then, I want you to take off your panties and put it in your mouth. After that, you’re going to sit down on the edge of the bed with your knees and ankles together like a good girl. Understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” you nodded frantically. 

He got off you and let you go. 

“Wait,” he called before you could leave, “Come here.”

You walked over to him, and he pulled you in by the hips for a kiss. 

He kissed you tenderly, and sweet, and slow. He tasted like the brownies he was just eating earlier. 

“Lock your door if you don’t want to do this,” he whispered in your ear, “Now, go.”

You turned around and head to your room. 

The kiss was full of care, as well as the fact that he gave you time to change your mind. It was funny how sweet he could be when he had just told you to stuff your panties in your mouth just a few moments ago. 

You entered your room, leaving the door behind you unlocked. 

You walked to the mirror and stared at your reflection, taking a few deep breaths and fixing your tie properly, and making sure your hair was in place. You looked like you were ready to go to school. 

You looked at yourself, sighing. 

He won. It was hopeless to try to one up him. But at the same time, you didn’t feel like a loser either. 

You slid your panties off and carefully stuffed them in your mouth. You looked obscene. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed with your hands on your lap, and your feet together, you waited for him. 

Soon enough, you heard the sound of your door.   
Jason entered the room, and stalked towards you. 

He had never seemed so big, so full of dominance radiating around him. He looked like a predator, locking in on his prey. It made you nervous. 

He stopped in front of you and looked down at you, expression unreadable. 

“Stand up,” he ordered. 

You obeyed. 

He sat down, turning you to face him. 

“I really do like you in your uniform,” he chuckled, smoothening your pleated skirt, “Now bend over my lap.”

Your eyes widen. You wanted to say something, to question him, but you forgot you had your underwear in your mouth. 

“What’s with that shocked expression, kitten?” he laughed, before giving you a dark look, “You misbehaved, remember?”

Your dry mouth prevented you from gulping. You slowly went to his side, and cautiously bent yourself over his lap, leaving your ass jutting out in the air. 

You felt his hand brush over the back of your thighs and slowly went up, pulling your skirt up to expose your bare ass. 

He rubbed your ass cheeks. 

You started panting through your nose in anticipation. 

“I’m going to punish you, okay sweetheart?” he told you endearingly, “You know why, right?”

You nodded. 

“You used the fucking replacement to make me jealous,” he explained, “Daddy didn’t like that at all.”

Without warning, he slapped your ass hard, the sound of it echoing in the room. You gasped, mainly due to the shock. He rubbed the sting away. 

“Do you realised how angry you made me, kitten?” he reprimanded you, “Do you know how many jaws I broke and ribs I cracked last night?”

He continued to spank you. 

At ten, you felt that the rubbing didn’t help with the sting anymore. At fifteen, you knew you were getting wet. 

At twenty, it started to hurt. 

At thirty, you were holding back tears, yet the odd pleasure you felt was heightened even more. 

At forty, you were sobbing, choking on the cloth in your mouth. 

And finally at fifty, he stopped spanking you, rubbing your ass cheeks tenderly. 

“I would actually have felt bad about this, if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re dripping,” he said, rubbing down to your thighs, “Look at this. You look like you wet yourself.”

Now that the spanking had stopped, you felt other things. You felt the wetness that went down the back of your thighs, and his erection poking you uncomfortably in the stomach. That made you leak even more. 

“The color of your ass cheeks now match the color of your face ,” he cooed, “Now come up here, baby.”

You stood up, wiping your tears away. He pulled you in to sit on his lap, the friction of his pants burnt your raw skin, his still covered hard on poking you at your cunt now. 

Even on his lap, he was still taller and bigger than you. He cradled you, pushing your hair out of your face. 

He kissed you on the forehead, and then took the underwear out of your mouth. 

He carried you bridal style and set you on the bed on your back gently. He climbed over you and straddled your hips. 

He took off his shirt, revealing the greek god body he possessed. Your mouth watered. 

He gripped your tie and undid it, slipping the fabric from your collar. He took both your wrists and tied them together with your school tie above your head. 

He undid some of your buttons to reveal your breasts still caged in your bra, and then he hiked up your skirt and spread your legs for you, exposing your sopping wet pussy. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he whispered, “And for some reason, still very cute.”

You didn’t think you could blush harder, but you did. 

He undid his pants, setting free his erection. Your mouth dropped when you finally saw it in real life, and it looked even better than it did in the picture. 

He teased your clit with the head of his cock, making the both of you moan. 

Lining up his dick to your entrance, he pushed the tip in softly, and slid the rest in until he was balls deep.

You immediately started moaning and thrashing about, aware that the sting of your pussy stretching and adjusting around him made you feel even better. He had filled you up so snugly, to the point where he was already touching your sensitive spot. 

“Jason!” you gasped, “Fuck, I can feel it in my tummy.”

“You mean _here_?” he pressed on your lower stomach with a palm, causing you to groan. 

He maintained his pressure on your stomach as he slid slowly out and in again, making your walls even tighter than it was. 

“Fuck, baby girl, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, “So fucking good.”

You had tears streaming down your face, hypersensitive to the pleasure you were receiving. 

He took his hand from your stomach and used both his arms to push your thighs further up to your head. 

You didn’t know what words you could use to describe how Jason had fucked you. 

You could say he was pounding into you, or hammering into you, or thrusting hard and fast into you, but no words could do what he did to you justice. 

It was hard, and intense, and fast, and rough, and primal- and it still didn’t fully describe how you felt. 

You hadn’t realised you were screaming until you felt your throat hurt. 

“Fuck, look at you taking daddy’s cock like a good girl,” he growled, “Such a good fucking girl.”

You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head.

“Are you going to make daddy angry again?” he panted while he thrusted into you, “Are you?”  
“No, daddy,” you sobbed. 

“What do you say to daddy?”

“I’m sorry!” you screamed. 

“Good girl,” he praised you, “I know you want to come, angel. You can come now, come for daddy.”

The heat in your stomach grew and grew and fuck, you could feel it in your toes. You felt your pussy clench and flutter around his dick, the intense pleasure crashing over you. 

You had to blink the white spots away to see Jason pull out and spill his cum all over your uniform. 

He gave one final groan and collapsed next to you, breathing like he had just ran a marathon. 

“Wow,” you breathed. 

“Wow,” he agreed. 

“You think Alfred heard us?” you cringed. 

“Don’t think so, but I can’t be sure. You were _loud_ ,” he chuckled. 

“Not my fault you-”

“Not your fault I fuck so good?” he interrupted, grinning. 

“I didn’t say that,” you pouted, “Can you untie me now?”

He reached your wrists and undid the knot, setting your hands free. 

“You’re still so cute, you know that?” he kissed your nose. 

You blushed.


End file.
